Jealous cat
by 12hinata123
Summary: Jealous cats don't like to share their things


**Hi** there. So here's another story from me. I promise guys I'm working on Contract and Salvation.

A/N: Just because Yoruichi is cat like doesn't mean she gets along with them all. Hope you enjoy.

Title: Jealous

Pairing: Yoruichi + Aizen

Summary: She doesn't like to share her master. Yeah, I know the summary sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yoruichi or food Aizen. I do own my OCs

She playfully pounced on the ball of white yarn. Every bat with her tiny white paw; would send it in the opposite direction. She just couldn't get her claws into it. As it moved she chased determined to get the maximum amount of fun out of yet another one of her toys. The ball of yarn provided hours of entertainment for her. She let out a little yawn. Tired from playing she went to the corner, curled into a ball and slept. There was no reason she didn't deserve a little cat nap. She heard a door open and close.

"Yoruichi, where are you?" Her ears perked up and her eyes opened, she stretched her limbs ready to go towards the sound.

"Yoruichi my dear, where are you?" The noise came from the door way. She headed for the door, eager to greet her master.

"I'm in the bedroom." She called back. She waited for him. As the door opened she jumped on him, knowing he would catch her. He chuckled, holding her as if she were a baby.

"Hello there. I missed you." He rubbed her stomach. She purred in appreciation.

"My, my Sosuke I'm hurt you missed Mittens more than me." Yoruichi feigned sadness as she walked out of the bathroom, her lips pouting. What kind of husband would he be if he didn't comfort her? He set mittens down much to her disappointment, which she voiced with a meow. He walked over to the other side of the bedroom arms spread invitingly. She accepted the invitation.

"I'm sorry." She pulled away her eyes full of mischief.

"A simple sorry just won't do."

"Oh? Well what must I do to prove how sorry I am?"

"I have something in mind." She grabbed his tie and pulled him towards the bed, completely forgetting about the other occupant in the room.

Mittens looked away in disgust, if looks could kill Yoruichi would be dead a hundred times over. She walked out of the room, towards her bed in the living hated her masters other pet, for when Yoruichi (that's what her master called it) was around Master would forget about her. Every chance she got Yoruichi would steal Master's attention, and Master would happily give it. Why should his other pet get more attention? Why does she receive different, better treatment?

Ever since he brung the other pet home, Master has been trying to get them to play together. She didn't want to play with her. The only thing the other was good for was changing her litter box and giving her food. Frustrated with the lack of attention she climbed into her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

She lay there in his arms exhausted. Her skin glistening with a fresh sheen of sweat. She turned so that she was facing him. He had the same cocky smile he always had after sex. She missed that smile. It has been a month, and she had forgotten how good of a lover Sosuke was. They had so much lost time to make up for.

"I am happy you're finally back. I was lonely." She snuggled closer to him enjoying the warmth and love he radiated. She missed his presence, his love, his smell, and his taste. Sleeping in a bed meant for two only made her feel lonelier. Reminded her of the absence of her husband.

That damn cat didn't make life alone any easier. She remembered the day she saw the thing for the first time. She was so excited and happy; now she is constantly at war with the demon cat. Over time Yoruichi would learn the phrase "Looks can be deceiving".

The week with the girls had gone hectic. It started out as a ordinary mandatory vacation with the girls from her job. Each year her boss and her coworkers took a vacation to Hawaii. The trip started off as fun but on the last day were suppose to be there, there was a break in at the beach house they were staying at. It was more stressful than dangerous.

It was a few men with guns, who thought a house full of women made for easy prey. Unlucky for them, they didn't know that all the women in there could take down a man twice their size. It was over as soon as it had started. The men went to jail with their pride and ego wounded. Unohana apologized for the in convenience and congratulated the girls on a job well done.

All Yoruichi wanted to do was get home to her husband. So she was anxious and giddy the whole plane ride home. When she walked into her home she waited to be greeted by her husband like he always did. Instead she was greeted by a card that said to go to the bedroom. When she entered the bedroom she saw a big present on the bed. There was a card in front of it that said her name.

Excited she ripped the paper away, wanting to see what was inside. Once she was done she threw the top of the container to the other side of the room. She looked inside the huge box and saw a black kitten with white paws. On her neck was a orange ribbon that read Mittens. Yoruichi picked her up, and smiled. The kitten was so adorable, she couldn't help but rub her nose against Mitten's.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Welcome home. I see you found your present."

"I love her. She's so adorable." He kissed her neck.

"Only the best for you my dear. Was the vacation satisfying?". Yoruichi chuckled. She sure had a story to tell him.

"I have a lot to tell you."

It had been a year since that day and Mittens had made it clear of her dislike for her. She was so sweet and innocent looking, Yoruichi didn't expect for her to turn out to be a little devil. Yoruichi had assumed her dislike was because she was jealous. She saw Yoruichi as a threat and rival.

"Penny for your thoughts." He asked while they redressed themselves.

"Just thinking about when I first met Mittens. How she was so nice the first week I was back; and how overtime she began to hate me. She has grown very attached to you." She finished getting dress.

"She's just lonely." He said.

"Well then how about we fix that promblem. How do you feel about having another addition to our family?"

" I say it would be a great idea."

"I'll be back in thirty minutes." She said while grabbing her wallet, and walking out the door.

* * *

She awoke feeling fully rested and energized. Master should be done playing with the other, andq ready to give her his full attention. She went into the kitchen knowing he'd be there. Whenever he was home he was always there at this time. While walking into the kitchen she saw her master sitting at the table. Eager for his attention she pawed at his leg. He picked her up and put her on his lap. He rubbed behind her ears. Enjoying the feeling she purred, and rubbed her head closer to his hand. She missed her Master. While he was away she only found joy in her toys he got her. She refused to have any interaction with Yoruichi. She didn't like having to share what little of Master's attention she had with the other. She wanted it all for herself.

Satisfied with the rub she jumped off his lap and went to retrieve her ball of yarn. She found it next to her bed, and brought it back to the kitchen with her. She walked over to Sosuke and dropped the ball of yarn at his feet. He picked up the ball of yarn and threw it. She chased after it, picked it up, and brought it back. She was happy. She was finally spending time with Master. This pattern continued until Yoruichi walked in carrying a tray of food.

"Dinner's served." She said while placing the tray of food on the table.

"Here let me help." He said while dropping the ball of yarn. He quickly washed his hands and retrieved two plates, forks,knives, and wine glasses. He set up the table while Yoruichi began to set the plates.

Mittens watched them as they prepared for dinner. She absentmindedly looked at her own empty food bowl. Sosuke noticed her gaze.

He took a plate from the tray and scraped the food into her food bowl. She went over to the bowl and inspected its contents. It smelt delicious, and tasted even better. It was grilled tilapia. She ate it quickly.

Satisfied she watched as they finished eating. Noticing how Yoruichi seemed to consume more than possible. Mittens was disgusted. Why that thing hasn't gotten fat yet is a mystery to her. She could not understand Master's fascination with the disgusting creature. Once they were done one plate of fish remained. Neither of them look interested in the food.

Mittens was devising a plan if how to get that fish. While she was thinking she noticed Yoruichi took the plate away. That stupid woman always ruins something. She was not going to let that fish get away. So she followed Yoruichi. Unbeknownst to Mittens, Mittens was doing exactly what Yoruichi wanted her to.

Mittens followed her to the living room. Yoruichi had set the plate down on the couch, and walked away. Why was she just leaving it there? Seeing something funny was going on, she approached the plate hesitantly. Once she was near the plate she sniffed the food. Not finding anything wrong with it, she began eating. Everything had happened so fast, the only thing Mittens could register was that she was pinned down, with something heavy on top of her. She hissed and tried to claw at her attacker. After awhile of her failed attmept, she felt the weight leave her.

She got up ready to claw her attacker to death. She stopped and looked at the figure that was eating her fish. It looked like her. Not exactly like her, its color was different than her. It was gray with black stripes over its body. It eyes were yellow, unlike her blue. It's ears were bigger than hers. Its tailed was long and straight, while her's curled. She walked up to it, cautious and ready to fight if it tried anything. It was done eating so it just watched her with interest. Wait it ate her fish! She stood only a few paw steps in front of it. She could tell from it sitting down that it was bigger and taller than her. No matter she would still get her revenge. That fish was rightfully hers and hers alone.

It just sat there looking at her. It wondered what she would do next. As time went on and she did nothing but examine it, the cat got bored. It jumped from the couch and pounced on the ball of yarn. It began to roll around, swat, and kicked at the ball yarn. Wait, it was having fun with her toy. A toy her Master got her, no one but him and her could touch that toy. First the fish than her favorite toy, the thing was asking for a death wish. She pounced on the cat, and pinned it.

She hopped of it, and took her ball of yarn away. The other cat wanting to play chased after Mittens and took the yarn away from her. Mittens not wanting to lose her favorite toy chased after it. The cat was evasive, every time she came close to catching it. It would only go faster ir make a sudden turn to the left or right. Mittens a few times ran into an object or ran all over the house. After awhile of the chase Mittens began to enjoy herself. She didn't see this as a task anymore, but as a game. She enjoyed the game of chase. They continued their game for an hour before Mittens was exhausted. The other cat still had more energy to burn. It wanted to play.

It tried to entice Mittens into another game, but Mittens just went to her bed and napped. The cat realizing its new playmate was exhausted, decided to take a nap itself. Unaware the two cats were being watched the entire time.

"Sosuke, come look." Yoruichi gestured towards the living room. He walked in from the kitchen, and saw what Yoruichi was pointing at. He looked at Ash and Mittens sleeping near each other. Yoruichi took a picture, with her phone.

"At first I didn't think Mittens would warm up to him. Then after alittle while of chasing him around for that ball of yarn she seemed to be enjoying herself. Now she's exhausted from all the fun she was having. Ash was a good choice to bring home. He's energetic but knows when to be calm. He knows when to play or be serious. After awhile I'm sure she will grow more attached to Ash than she is you." Yoruichi said while putting her phone away.

"We can only hope she does. That way I can spend more time with you." Aizen said as he pulled her towards their room.

So love it, hate it tell me what you think. Questions? Feel free to ask. Please review.


End file.
